Lacrimosa
by Syrianna Shadow
Summary: O Oráculo foi deposto e Kandrakar está em problemas. As WITCH enfrentam agora uma nova missão, mas não estão sozinhas... há mais alguém...
1. Chapter 1

**Even in the quietest moments**

Hay Lin chegava a casa, cansada. Os seus poderes tornaram-se um fardo pesado nos seus ombros. E, como sempre, o Oráculo não estava disposto a dar uma ajuda. Sem as gotas astrais a missão era difícil. Felizmente, naquele momento, já não tinham nenhuma tarefa.

- Hay Lin? Hay Lin!

A mãe estava à porta com um ar preocupado.

- Onde estiveste? Estás atrasada.

- Desculpa, mãe, mas estou tão cansada…

-Isso não tem nenhuma importância. Temos de falar, e já, é um assunto muito importante.

Hay Lin seguiu a mãe até ao quarto. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Nunca antes a mãe a tinha chamado com tal urgência.

- Hay Lin, uma prima e um tio teus vêem para Heatherfield e eu e o teu pai aceitámos oferecer-lhes apoio, e isso significa que eles vão ficar cá em casa. Tu e a tua prima vão partilhar o quarto. Era isso que eu te queria dizer, e avisar-te: a tua prima não te conhece muito bem. Tenta dar-te bem com ela, sem lhe tirares o espaço dela. E, por favor, não puxes muito pelos assuntos de família. Duvido que eles queiram falar sobre isso.

Hay Lin sabia que no mês passado a tia tivera um acidente e falecera. Não era um assunto interessante para falar.

- Era só isso?

- Sim, querida. Eles chegam amanhã.

* * *

Entretanto as WITCH tiveram de voltar a Kandrakar. Tinham sido convocadas para um confronto. Endarno, o guardião da Torre das Sombras, a prisão de Kandrakar, culpava o Oráculo de todo o mal que tinha ou não acontecido naquele local de paz.

Uma por uma as WITCH foram chamadas a depor. Mas, no fim do confronto, a terrível notícia caía como uma enorme pedra, mergulhando tudo e todos num silêncio abismal. Os sábios da congregação sustiam a respiração enquanto recebiam a horrível notícia. O Oráculo perdera. Fora deposto e seria substituído por Endarno, que aceitaria então tomar as rédeas do poder sem se desviar do seu caminho. Nenhuma das raparigas fora capaz de impedir que o Oráculo fosse deposto. Ele mesmo aceitara o facto de que tinha desafiado as regras milenares de Kandrakar.

Porém Endarno ainda tinha uma pergunta para o Oráculo, agora simples mortal:

- Diz-me, ainda te lembras do teu nome?

- Senhor… se sabeis o meu nome, dizei-mo-lo, porque eu já não me lembro.

Hay Lin não aguentou mais. Era demasiado para uma pessoa só. Era muita tortura e pressão junta.

- Hay Lin! Espera por nós!

- Meninas! Eu não queria…

- Não te sintas culpada, Hay Lin. Nenhuma de nós era capaz de aguentar semelhante coisa! Vamos para casa…

* * *

No dia seguinte Hay Lin estava em casa a dar uma ajuda com o restaurante quando o tio e a prima chegaram. Estavam ambos arrasados e magros.

Hay Lin levou Jade ao quarto. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque apertado e não olhava de frente. Limitou-se a colocar as suas malas ao lado da sua cama e deitou-se, a olhar para os desenhos da prima.

Hay Lin esforçou-se por conversar um pouco com a estranha familiar:

- Então… gostas de desenhar?

- Um pouco… às vezes.

- Tens algum passatempo?

- Violino.

- Tocas violino!? Podias tocar um bocadinho?

- Não me apetece.

Hay Lin não insistiu. Saiu do quarto para ir ajudar no restaurante. Ia, porém, no corredor quando lhe pareceu ouvir música de violino e um chorar incontrolável.

_Lacrimosa, dies illa,_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo regus._

Havia uma barreira espessa entre as duas. E Hay Lin sabia que seria difícil mudar isso.

Mesmo assim iria apresentá-la às amigas no dia seguinte. Talvez tivesse sorte. Podia ser que ela se animasse com uma das piadas de Irma ou desabafasse com a compreensiva Will.

* * *

Jade tivera sorte. O Instituto Sheffield aceitara-a, mesmo que já passasse um pouco do início do ano. Iria ficar na mesma turma de Will e Cornelia.

Logo à entrada as duas primas foram ter com as outras. Hay Lin vinha confiante e bem disposta. Jade vinha cabisbaixa e muito pouco faladora.

- Olá Hay Lin! Quem é ela?

As quatro olhavam na direcção da prima. Não a conheciam de lado nenhum e não sabiam de onde vinha ela.

- Olá meninas! Esta é a minha prima, Jade. Vai ficar a morar comigo por agora. Ela teve um problema e não fala muito ainda, mas tenho a certeza que se vai habituar. Vai ficar na turma da Will e da Cornelia. Vocês vão ajudá-la, certo?

- Claro!

Porém a campainha tocou, tirando o tempo para mais explicações. As seis raparigas separaram-se, prontas para irem para as aulas e voltarem para continuar a conversa.

Quando Will passou por Jade, sentiu aquele aviso do seu sexto sentido, tal e qual como quando se aproximava de um portal. Mas não era possível. A missão da muralha e de Meridian já tinha terminado há muito tempo. Não havia explicações para aquilo.

Desviou-se um bocado para falar com Cornelia antes de entrarem na sala. Sussurrou:

- Temos de falar as cinco e é urgente. É sobre a prima da Hay Lin…

* * *

**

* * *

Nota de Autora: Esta história das WITCH, ou pelo menos o início dela situa-se na revista nº 37. Porém a partir do próximo capítulo as fics vão-se afastar mais da revista. Deixem Reviews, por favor, porque vai haver um pequeno concurso de propostas para o nome do Oráculo. Todas as idéias são bem vindas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nessa tarde as cinco reuniram-se na antiga casa da professora Rudolph. Hay Lin fora a última. Quisera levar a sua prima, mas Will insistiu que desta vez não podia ser. Sentadas numa mesa redonda começaram a discutir.

- Hay Lin, quando eu passei pela tua prima tive aquela sensação esquisita, como de quando me aproximo de um portal de Meridian.

- Will, está a sugerir que a minha prima é um monstro do Metamundo?!

- Olha que pouco lhe falta, Hay Lin.

- Irma! Não, Hay Lin. Só que não consigo explicar esta sensação.

- Talvez seja uma espécie de Elyon. Ou tenha poderes mágicos.

- Não sei, Taranee. Eu já vivi com ela e posso dizer que não há nada de estranho nela.

- Hay Lin, a sensação da Will também pode ser um erro, uma coincidência.

- Obrigada, Cornelia.

- Sem ofensa, Will, mas eu não confio muito no teu sexto sentido.

- Mas funcionou com a Rudolph e o falso Collins, que era afinal o Cedric.

- Mesmo assim. Não podes andar a ver monstros em todos os que te parecem estranhos ou que, por mera coincidência, passem por ti quando tu tens essa sensação, que até pode ser fome, ou sede, ou medo.

- Will, promete-me que vais pensar nisso melhor.

- Está bem. Hay Lin, vê o que consegues da tua prima. História, sonhos, situações deste tipo, coisas desse género.

- Eu vou tentar, mas não vai ser fácil. Ela não fala muito e principalmente do seu passado.

- Muito bem. Agora é melhor irmos para casa, antes que dêem pela nossa falta. Ir comprar um gelado não demora assim tanto tempo.

- Fala por ti. A Irma demora séculos para ir à pastelaria e voltar.

- Olha a gracinha, Hay Lin.

De repente o Coração de Kandrakar deu sinal. Brilhava nas mãos de Will.

- O Oráculo chama.

- Oh, por favor, chamem-me Endarno Espantalho.

- É melhor que ele não te ouça, Irma, mesmo que as tuas piadas tenham menos graça que um palhaço da idade da pedra.

* * *

Jade estava deitada no quarto da prima. O dia de escola não fora mau, embora não gostasse lá muito das amigas da Hay Lin. Eram esquisitas e a ruiva não tirara os olhos dela em todo o tempo. Eram estranhas e não gostava delas. E prontos.

Virou-se para o lado na esperança de vir o sono. Mas não era às cinco horas da tarde que ia dormir, muito menos com aquele tempo.

- Porquê? Porque é que tínhamos de vir para aqui? Porque não ficámos em Staffordshire? Aqui não há nada a não ser amigas interesseiras, primas estranhas, más memórias e programas de televisão desinteressantes.

Acabou por se levantar, amuada. Ficou a olhar pela janela para a placa do restaurante. A única coisa que ela gostava em toda a Heatherfield. O Dragão vermelho do restaurante.

- Talvez se eu der uma volta encontre alguma coisa de interessante no meio de tanta gente estranha.

Saiu de casa com uma atitude mais positiva. Passou por lojas de doces e de tantas outras coisas.

No meio da praça um circo anunciava a sua chegada. Malabaristas demonstravam as suas habilidades, enquanto um treinador de cães ensinava caniches a fazerem equilibrismo. Uma dançarina sorria e acenava do cimo de um elefante. As crianças corriam à volta deles e os pais riam-se das suas tentativas desesperadas de os imitar.

- Tu, minha jovem, o que tanto te aflige?

Jade virou-se para trás e encontrou uma velha cigana que carregava uma bola de cristal pesada.

- Humm, nada. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não é preciso. És bondosa e, embora não te pareça, sabes ajudar os outros e procurar neles uma centelha de esperança. És Erla, a ninfa da Lua.

- Muito obrigada, mas não acho.

Afastou-se e voltou para casa. Já não era capaz de se encontrar a si própria.

"_Onde está a Jade, onde estou eu?"

* * *

_

Em Kandrakar as WITCH depararam-se com várias mudanças. Em vez do habitual ambiente limpo e azulado, Kandrakar fora decorada com enormes panos avermelhados. Ao longo dos corredores espelhos pesados reflectiam desagradavelmente quem quer que passasse. Tochas ardiam e criavam um ambiente pesado e sufocante.

- Isto é Kandrakar?

- O coração não esta a funcionar bem, deve estar confuso.

- Não estou a gostar disto.

- Parece um pesadelo.

- Bem vindas.

- Avó! O que aconteceu?

- Houve uma pequena reforma.

- Se fosse grande deitavam a fortaleza abaixo.

- Irma! Está calada.

- Digamos que o Oráculo imprimiu um novo rumo.

- Não me chame Oráculo, por favor. Na intimidade chame-me Endarno. Pressinto que o novo chefe vai trazer-nos problemas.

- Tereis de ser prudentes e pacientes. Lembrem-se que o antigo Oráculo apreciava Endarno.

- Não dissemos que o nosso Oráculo era perfeito.

- Endarno é de Basiliade, o mesmo mundo do Oráculo. Houve tempos em que os povos de Basiliade batalhavam entre si. Endarno era um grande guerreiro do povo Shanta, que era governado por Sharr, o Terrível.

- Se o Endarno aprendeu o que sabe com Sharr, então já se sabe o que nos espera.

- Irma!

- Na sexta lua nova da era da ira, os Shanta venceram os Asha, o povo do Oráculo. Mas quando Sharr estava prestes a cumprir a sua sentença de eliminar os Asha, Endarno virou-se contra ele e assim libertou os prisioneiros, pondo fim àquela batalha.

- E o que devemos fazer?

- Devem procurar o velho Oráculo. Só ele sabe com impedir que Endarno mergulhe Kandrakar nas trevas. Porque Endarno já não é ele próprio e sim alguém que anseia destruir-nos a todos e conseguir o máximo de poder possível.

- Phobos…

- Receio bem que sim. Mas agora lembrem-se. Só Erla, Ninfa da Lua, saberá quem é o Oráculo e só ela poderá trazer-lhe a sua memória de volta. Encontrem-na e encontrá-lo-ão. Agora têm de ir. O tempo escasseia e o Centro do Infinito já não é um lugar seguro.

- Mas onde é que encontramos essa ninfa?

- Procurem no coração melancólico do dragão prateado aquela que tiver a história de elfos e magia.

- Hay Lin. A tua avó deu-nos um quebra-cabeças incompreensível.

- Não. Hoje iremos todas para casa e dormiremos sobre o assunto. Tenho a certeza que a noite trará respostas.

* * *

* * *

**Nota:**

Desculpem o atraso. Obrigada pelos Reviews que deixaram. Têm mais um capítulo (curtinho ainda), mas a saúde e as notas não permitem mais. Vou tentar actualizar mais depressa.

E quem quiser pode sugerir o nome do Oráculo, se bem que este já saiu, pelo menos cá na minha terra. Bom fim-de-semana! E, please, quero mais Reviews, se possível.


End file.
